Mi media mitad
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Un joven le cuenta a una chica que halló en un bar los motivos del fracaso de su última relación amorosa. Oneshot.


La canción **_Mi Media Mitad_** pertenece al cubano _**Rey Ruiz**_; **_Harry Potter_** pertenece a **_Hermione Granger_** y viceversa lo único mío es la idea de hacer este songfict, espero que les sea de su agrado.

Cualquier error en la letra de la canción **por favor** háganmela saber! Hay partecitas que no le entendía.

* * *

**Mi Media Mitad**

* * *

El único sonido que parecía inundar el ambiente era el de un violinista, el ambiente musical del salón entre los murmullos de las personas. Muchos de los presentes alzaban copas y brindaban por la felicidad y buena suerte. Otros platicaban sobre el trabajo, los negocios, la familia. 

Y otro (porque sólo una persona se encontraba así emocionalmente) acariciaba el borde de un vaso que contenía whisky e hielo. El vaso estaba casi vacío, el hielo se derretía lentamente.

Aún se encontraba físicamente sobrio, mentalmente estaba revuelto como nunca antes en su existencia, ni siquiera cuando se reunía con sus pocos amigos a tomar cerveza de mantequilla, o cuando se sentían más animados whisky de fuego, una bebida que en nada se comparaba a la que actualmente bebía. E influye el hecho de que no está en el mundo mágico, el desconocido para la humanidad a la que los magos denominaban muggle.

De pronto sus ojos verdes se concentraron en una fémina que le hablaba suavemente al joven de la barra. Él no podía escucharla pero veía mover sus labios con delicadeza.

Harry tomó su vaso y se acercó a la mujer. Y estando a dos pasos de distancia, ella se vuelve hacia él, entre sorprendida y asustada.

Harry deslizó una mano por su cabello, signo inequívoco de que estaba tenso o decepcionado. La mujer frente a él no podía interpretarlo.

- Lo siento - murmuró Harry sentándose en la silla que estaba a lado de ella quien pronto supo que él no se disculpaba por sentarse - La confundí... con otra persona... supongo -

Su hablar era pausado, como si le desgarrara el alma cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

La mujer atinó a soltar una exclamación entre intrigada y nerviosa. No todos los días un joven de melena azabache y orbes verde se te acerca tan repentinamente. Harry lentamente llevó el vaso a sus labios pero no tomó ni una gota del líquido.

¿Y cómo es ella- preguntó la joven sentándose, dando una clara muestra de que le haría compañía por unos instantes si él se lo permite - Si puedes decírmelo y no te incomoda -

Harry cerró los ojos mientras dejó el vaso en la mesa. El joven de la barra puso una servilleta cerca del vaso, y encima colocó una fina copa que contenía una bebida transparente que Harry desconocía cuál era el nombre, sólo notó que la cereza que la adornaba era tan roja como los labios de su actual acompañante.

- Su nombre es Hermione... y prácticamente es igual a ti - dijo Harry con su mirada en el salón, entre las personas que llegaban al sitio, las que se saludaban, las que reían - Me refiero al físico... a diferencia del cabello... el de ella, hasta donde recuerdo, era largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y lleno de ondas -

La mujer desliza de forma inconsciente una mano por su cabello lacio, cuyo largo le rozaba los hombros.

¿Y tiene el mismo tono de ojos y piel¿Igual forma de vestir- preguntó ella. Harry asintió descansando un brazo en la mesa de la barra. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó-

La pregunta que la joven le había lanzado encerraba tanto interés y pena al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué no estamos juntos- cuestionó Harry, ella asintió dudosamente - Porque simplemente me dejó -

Harry bebió de golpe el poco de licor que quedaba en su vaso. La voz se le había quebrado notablemente ante sus cuatro últimas palabras y lo que no quería era ponerse a llorar delante de ella.

- Pero... pero.. - Harry dejó a un lado el vaso vacío. La joven se calló al ver que el barman se les acercó y con la mirada le preguntó al joven si quería más bebida. Él asintió.

- Permíteme explicarte todo... - el joven comenzó a hablar apenas el barman los dejara a solas, no dejándola terminar sus palabras - ... para que comprendas mi punto de vista -

La joven apenas se inclinó a tomar su copa y a sostenerla entre sus manos, mientras se acomodaba para escuchar la historia desde la perspectiva del joven de cabellos negros.

* * *

_Fue mi media mitad un sabor conocido  
que me dio mucho más que quitar su vestido_

Hace 4 años atrás, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger profundizaron su amistad, a tal punto de que, en una promesa silenciosa de besos y caricias, juraron no tratar a ninguna otra de sus amistades como se trataban entre ellos.

Clara prueba de que la amistad entre ambos rompía todas las fronteras existentes era que la ropa que llevaban la noche anterior estaba regada por toda la habitación de Harry.

Ambos tenían cerca de veinte minutos de haberse despertado, y Hermione le sobaba el cuello con interés que nada tenía que ver con un contacto sexual.

- Ya es hora de las vacaciones, señor Potter - le dijo presionando sus dedos con mayor fuerza en la morena piel de su amigo haciéndolo sobresaltar.

- Luego de que atrape a ese imbécil - replicó Harry casi en un gemido - Además las vacaciones me quitarán el estrés y tus manos están haciendo maravillas en mí -

- Vamos, Harry - protestó Hermione seriamente - Tanto trabajo te va afectar no sólo físicamente -

Harry se soltó de Hermione, se volvió hacia ella y la atrajo contra sí, sintiendo la suavidad de todo su delgado cuerpo en su propia piel.

- Te lo prometo, mando a Macnair a Azkaban y tomaré todo el tiempo que quieras - Hermione sonrió complacida, Harry jamás le ha roto una promesa. Pero el joven terminó sus palabras con un bufido que hizo sobresaltar a la mujer - Me haces mencionar a ese estúpido en esos momentos, Hermione, no puedo creerlo -

La castaña atinó a apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Harry, aferrándose más a él.

_«Ese fue mi grave error: Callar! Nunca le dije cuánto valoraba esos instantes... pero me costaba expresarme verbalmente. Ciegamente creí que con lo ocurrido en la noche todo estaba totalmente claro._

_Debí hablar... debí decir cómo amaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos, cómo sentía que ella encajaba perfectamente ahí, decirle que no quería hablar de mi trabajo, sólo estar con ella y olvidarme de lo demás.__»_

_Se encargó de prender la luz para ver mi alma  
Y se enamoró como en los cuentos de hadas_

Cerca de una hora después ambos jóvenes estaban en la cocina del departamento de Harry. Ella servía jugo de naranja en dos alargados vasos y Harry se encargaba de acomodar los últimos platos de la mesa.

¿Salimos al cine- preguntó Harry sentándose en la mesa al mismo tiempo que Hermione, quien le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

- Pero... ¿Estás bien¿No te sientes mal- por supuesto Hermione se refería a su estado de ánimo.

Harry sonrió negando la cabeza.

_«Hermione siempre fue así y sé que nunca cambiaría esa manía de poner mi bienestar antes que todo, antes que incluso ella misma. Siempre supe que su preocupación era tan real como su lealtad hacia mí. Y tan sólo la noche anterior había descubierto que aquellos sentimientos eran tan sólo unos ingredientes más del amor que ella sentía.»_

- Te aseguro que nunca en mi vida dormí tan bien como anoche, y eso fue una excelente recarga - le dijo Harry - Bueno... comencé a dormir en la madrugada, lo admito -

Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron de la misma tonalidad que la cereza del la copa de la mujer con la que Harry actualmente estaba platicando.

_«También debí abrir mi boca en esos instantes para decirle cuánto amaba que se sonrojara, más aún si era por algo que yo había dicho... pero nuevamente no lo hice.»_

Hermione posó una mano sobre la de él, Harry la miró con ternura y tranquilidad. Un semblante totalmente diferente al anterior, cuando había caído en la rabia, depresión y fastidio luego de una batalla contra un fugitivo mortífago.

- Luego de desayunar veré en el periódico qué hay para ver - le dijo apartando su mano de la de él.

_«Quizá ese hubiese sido el momento preciso para decirle cuánto la amaba y cuánto agradecía el haberla conocido. Su presencia en mi vida era lo preciso para equilibrar las desgracias que siempre me acompañaron»_

Tenían ya más de media vida de haberse conocido. Bordeando los 24 años y 25 años, Harry y Hermione se apoyaban íntegramente en sus decisiones.

Él logró su objetivo de convertirse Auror del Ministerio de Magia teniendo total libertad de vivir tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, ella trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios de Magia, resolviendo enigmas, descartando profecías... y quizá aprendiendo todo lo necesariamente posible para entender la enigmática personalidad de Harry, el hombre que conoció desde que él tenía 11 años, viviendo de cerca su transformación de niño a adolescente y finalmente adulto.

Harry era la admiración de Hermione, eso todos lo sabían. Incluso muchos comentaban que esa admiración no era nada parecida a la que se sentía por un héroe que hizo una hazaña (aunque Harry sí era considerado un héroe y fue una hazaña estar vivo para contarla)

Hermione le respetaba como persona, también lo valoraba incluso más de lo que él se valoraba a sí mismo (por ello la facilidad de ella para sacarlo de sus depresiones aunque esto ella no lo supiera)

Y la admiración y el respeto eran sólo dos ingredientes más del amor que Hermione sentía.

_Fue mi media mitad y yo sólo su amigo_

El tiempo transcurrió y ambos seguían con su relación no definida. La que se volvía más profunda cada vez que Harry volvía herido de algún enfrentamiento (así sea una ligera herida en el rostro) y Hermione personalmente se encargaba de curarlo y cuidarlo.

A veces pasaban la noche en el departamento de Harry, otras en el de Hermione. Al final no importaban en cuál porque en cualquiera de los dos hacían lo mismo: terminando en la alcoba, a puerta cerrada y con hechizos bloqueadores de sonido y de cualquier otra interrupción.

A la mañana siguiente de aquellos encuentros el trato era cariñoso... y lleno de mucha amistad.

* * *

En los actuales momentos Harry bebió la mitad del licor con notable lentitud. La joven que lo había escuchado silenciosa y notablemente conmovida, aprovechó la pausa de él para deslizar hacia sus rojos labios la copa que ella había pedido. 

Las bebidas les quemó por dentro a ambos, pero no protestaron en lo absoluto. Harry estaba tan concentrado en su relato y ella tan concentrada en escucharle.

- Si todo era tan perfecto... ¿Sabes cuál fue el error- preguntó el joven. La mujer le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior - El gran error fue no decirle que la amaba - Harry recostó su cabeza en una mano, en la que el codo tenía apoyado en la mesa - Hermione es una mujer inteligente, la más inteligente del mundo... pero no supo descubrir que no me acostaba con ella por su fabuloso cuerpo -

La joven se mira de arriba a abajo y muestra una nerviosa sonrisa.

- Dices que ella se parece bastante a mí - dijo con voz temblorosa - Lo siento pero yo no creo que... -

- Hermione tampoco creía que su cuerpo es fabuloso - dijo él con una leve sonrisa - Pero soy hombre y sé de lo que hablo -

Fueron instantes que él había mostrado aquella sonrisa. Y como todo instante fue fugaz. Sus ojos seguían perdidos en su interior, en sus recuerdos.

- Aún estás dolido... a pesar de todo este tiempo -

- El amor llega sólo una vez - comentó apartando el vaso de sus labios. Había estado a punto de darle otro trago a la bebida, pero se abstuvo al responderle a la joven - Lo demás son simples emociones que se desvanecen con el tiempo -

_Hoy me cuesta pensar que esté todo perdido_

Aquella mañana de invierno fue de las más frías en la época. El vidrio de las ventanas estaba completamente empañado. Fuera del departamento todo estaba cubierto de un manto blanco.

Harry posó sus ojos en la delgada joven que dormía junto a él. Hermione tenía los labios entreabiertos, el rostro sonrojado, el cabello despeinado (aunque Harry estaba seguro que su cabello también estaría en total desorden)

La parte de la sábana de seda que estaba cubriendo el pecho de ella se movía suavemente de arriba hacia abajo.

_«Esos eran momentos instantes antes de mi fatal error. Debí despertarla en esos instantes, decirle mis planes... que estaba harto de pasar unas noches en su departamento y otras en el mío. Pero volví a callar. Luego habría tiempo de explicar todo... o al menos eso era lo que pensaba»_

Harry se incorporó lo más despacio que pudo y tomó sus ropas, las que estaban regadas por el piso. Se vistió de inmediato y salió de la habitación.

Una idea se había clavado firmemente en su cabeza. Y no existiría poder sobrehumano que le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

El tiempo transcurrió imparcial como siempre. Aunque los humanos juren miles de veces que en ocasiones transcurre más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando Harry regresó a su departamento, cerca del medio día, lo primero que sintió en el mismo fue una inmensa frialdad. Y esto en nada tenía que ver la época de invierno.

_Se cansó de esperar el sol sobre su ventana, y hoy me duele  
su adiós, justo cuando mi corazón decide atraparla_

Hermione no estaba.

Harry hasta hubiese preferido en esos instantes un ataque de mortífagos, que en venganza la hubiesen raptado, para él ir en busca de esos malnacidos, darles una paliza que nunca olvidarán y regresar con Hermione sana y salva.

Pero no era así. Hermione se había ido por su propia voluntad. Y eso era más de lo que él podía soportar.

Harry apretaba firmemente la blanca página que contenía la siempre elegante caligrafía de Hermione. No era una carta, no tenía fecha pero Harry sabía que había sido escrito esa misma mañana, no tenía saludo formal. Era un mensaje, una despedida.

_"A tu lado encontré la felicidad que no volveré a experimentar en mi vida. Sentí que podía contra todo y contra todos, que lo que ocurriese en mi vida podría superarlo sólo por contar contigo. Para mí es suficiente con amarte... ser tu punto de apoyo. Pero debo de dejar de ser egoísta. Es el momento que compartas tu vida con la mujer que ames y no por la que sientes deseos y amistad. No te estoy recriminando nada, contigo fui más feliz de lo que alguna vez hubiese esperado. Simplemente me aparto de ti para que encuentres a tu amor."_

La mente de Harry procesaba diversas emociones, entre la rabia, frustración, desánimo y el deseo de que todo sea una broma... o un terrible mal entendido.

_Y se me fue su amor como un elevador cuando no tengo alas  
Y ya no alumbra el sol tan sólo lluvia cae sobre mi ventana_

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar la cajita de terciopelo, que portaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, y la lanzó furioso contra la pared.

La cajita cayó a varios metros lejos de Harry y se abrió por tan abrupta caída.

Harry leyó y releyó el mensaje. A veces resignado, otras incrédulo. O quizá memorizar cada palabra para hallarle un significado lógico. Porque, por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger no había actuado inteligentemente.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche cuando la oscuridad inundó completamente el apartamento de Harry. Lo único que brillaba en el sitio era la reluciente joya del anillo de compromiso de la cajita de terciopelo, la que seguía tirada en el piso.

_Y pesa más su adiós que si llevara el mundo sobre mis espaldas  
¿Cómo explicarle que también yo la amaba?_

Tan sólo esa noche Harry sintió que fue la más lenta de su vida. Los otros días le transcurrieron entre mezcla de monotonía, resignación, a veces rabia, mini-aventuras contra sus eternos enemigos que aún buscaban a Voldemort entre los botes de basura, evitar a toda costa el Departamento de Misterios (aunque él tenía algo pendiente en esa zona).

Luego el retorno a su departamento, cada vez más frío y desolado. Cada vez menos acogedor y agradable. Su prisión, su carcelera eterna.

_«¿Que si los días son terribles? Por supuesto que lo son. Miles de veces he deseado volver al pasado, a mis días de colegial, estar día a día con la expectativa de que si tenía un futuro a que hallarme como estaba ahora. Además, en esos tiempos difíciles contaba con Hermione, para todo! Cuando nadie más que ella creía en mí, cuando nadie más que ella confiaba en mí_

_Pero no podía vivir en el pasado, aunque tampoco en el presente puedo avanzar hacia el futuro._

_Hermione quería que encontrara a la mujer que amo, y este año he buscado entre tantas __mujeres... pero cada vez me siento más asqueado y decepcionado, tan sólo para cerciorarme cada vez más de que la única que es para mí se marchó._

_Lo último que escuché de ella (porque siempre tengo noticias de Hermione, aunque no quisiera) era que ahora quería que la llamaran por su segundo nombre. Ron, el único amigo en común que tenemos, me lo contó e incluso me presionaba para que indagara en el asunto (él insiste en que yo ejerzo influencia en ella, y que es mutuo). Él siempre está tan preocupado por Hermione como si se tratara de Ginny, su hermana menor._

_Pero la idea de Hermione no me pareció mala. Ella obviamente quiso dejar atrás todo su pasado (aunque para mí siempre será Hermione, **mi** Hermione) y si el cambio en la forma de llamarla influía y la sugestionaba (y más que nada, le funcionaba) a dejar todo atrás, entonces yo también comenzaría desde cero._

_Lo que aún no logro es entender, ni desprenderme de este sentimiento que tengo hacia Hermione.»_

_Fue mi media mitad... y yo un ciego perdido  
que veía en su amor mi bastón preferido_

Fueron tantas noches de pasión, tantos momentos de apoyo incondicional, tantas situaciones en que sólo bastaba una mirada para entenderse.

Y Harry_... No, error... _James no comprendía cómo toda su relación se desvaneció una mañana.

Quizá esa duda no le dejaba seguir a James con su vida. Ron insistía que sus dos amigos estaba completamente locos, y el primero que se le ocurra llamarle Billius va a ser lo último que haga en su existencia.

El sonido de la carcajada de la joven sacó a Harry de sus recuerdos (porque él seguía siendo Harry, así se empeñe a que le llamen James)

- Billius - murmuró ella deslizando el dorso de su mano por sus ojos castaños, secando las lágrimas.

El otro asintió recordando el trágico segundo nombre de su pelirrojo amigo. Aunque no tan trágico como su amor frustrado.

_Se cansó de esperar el sol sobre su ventana, y hoy me duele  
su adiós, justo cuando mi corazón decide atraparla_

Pronto el vaso de él y la copa de ella estuvieron completamente vacías.

El joven admitió en su interior que necesitaba desahogar lo que tenía dentro, con una mujer, seguramente con esa mujer. Esto era algo que no podía hablar con cualquiera, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo.

- Muchas gracias - le dijo Harry sinceramente mirando fijamente (y por primera vez en toda la noche) a la mujer que tenía frente. Ni siquiera los mechones lacios y castaños lograban cubrirle el sonrojo del rostro ante tales palabras.

- No tienes por qué... -

- Claro que sí. Me has dejado hablar, me has escuchado... me has ayudado a desahogarme -

El barman se acercó a la pareja y les preguntó, silenciosamente como siempre, si deseaban otra bebida. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, fue una coincidencia. Ninguno de los dos sabía si el otro deseaba tomar más.

_Y se me fue su amor como un elevador cuando no tengo alas  
Y ya no alumbra el sol tan sólo lluvia cae sobre mi ventana_

¿Verdad que estuvo mal no hablar- preguntó el joven y se concentró en cada palabra y acción de ella.

- En parte - dijo la otra descargando un suspiro - Por otro lado creo que Hermione no tuvo la suficiente confianza en sí misma para creer que era capaz de enamorar a alguien como tú -

Harry movió la cabeza un par de veces, asimilando y aceptando esas palabras.

- Quiero comenzar nuevamente... - le confesó él - Antes que nada... debo seguir practicando en expresar mis sentimientos -

- Lo has hecho muy bien esta noche - le apremió ella con una suave sonrisa. Él se sintió halagado y orgulloso ante tales palabras.

- Una última cosa más - El hombre buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo, la que obviamente contenía un anillo de compromiso no entregado ¿Crees que deba deshacerme de ella¿O hay posibilidades de usarla en un futuro-

La sonrisa en aquellos rojos labios le recordaron a Harry las que Hermione le brindaba cuando silenciosamente le decía _'Eres arrebatado y loco'_

- Deberías conservarlo - le aconsejó ella.

El hombre volvió a asentir ante sus palabras. Luego le dio una mirada al inmenso salón, que lentamente se estaba vaciando. Por unos instantes miró un reloj de bordes dorados y manecillas plateadas. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada.

- Este es el adiós definitivo a Hermione - comentó el joven suspirando pesadamente.

_Y pesa más su adiós que si llevara el mundo sobre mis espaldas  
¿Cómo explicarle que también yo la amaba?_

¿A pesar de todo- indagó su acompañante ¿No vas a buscar reconquistarla¿Podrás deshacerte del amor que sientes por ella-

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en ella con intensidad.

- Porque la amo no buscaré reconquistarla. No creo que jamás pueda deshacerme del amor que siento. Pero quiero comenzar nuevamente, y esta vez más despejado, aceptando mis errores, tratando de no cometerlos nuevamente -

Cuando uno de los meseros del salón dejó dos papeles blancos, Harry los tomó de inmediato, ofreciéndose a pagar también la cuenta de ella.

- Muchas gracias - le sonrió nuevamente.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer - le entregó al mesero una tarjeta de crédito. El empleado volvió al poco tiempo con la cuenta cancelada y devolvió la tarjeta a su dueño. El joven deslizó una mano por su melena azabache, tratando de verse lo más presentable posible, luego le extendió la mano - Mi nombre es James... James Potter -

- Un placer conocerte - dijo la joven con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, le tomó la mano con firmeza y decisión al mismo tiempo - Soy Jane Granger -

**Fin del fict.**

Harry sabe todo el tiempo con quien está hablando, a veces le hablaba como una desconocida, a veces le dio a entender que era ella de la quien hablaba. Preguntas, dudas o comentarios háganmelos saber, con gusto los respondo. Creo que el fict está bien estructurado, si desean (y tienen tiempo) vuélvanlo a leer conociendo el detalle final. Si tienen sugerencias las acepto gustosamente.

* * *


End file.
